


Top rank

by Drarnegas



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Final Fantasy VII, RWBY
Genre: Anal, F/F, F/M, Futa, Gangbang, Smut, To many to add at the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Here are my top rank stories from my tumblr page





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby´s workout (Futa edition)  
Here´s my take on JLullaby´s Rubys workout comic in literature form and with futa instead of men. Enjoy.

Since coming to Beacon Ruby had started to feel that she wasn´t in the greatest form, yes, she was one of the best students when the came to the combat classes. But she felt like that the other students was in much greater form then her, in physical strength yes almost all of them were clearly stronger then her, speed and agility was her speciality.   
She had asked Nora if she could show her what type of training she did so that she could get some muscle growth. But Nora said that she couldn´t show her herself but she did say that Ruby should go to the senior student’s gym and just say that Nora had sent her.   
And so Ruby had done just that dress in a white tank top with rose and the number one written on it and red spats. She was surprised that there wasn´t so many girls in the gym right now and just how tall and muscle this girl that were there. All of them were almost around 7-foot-tall and had rip muscle´s.  
“Eh, excuse me? My friend Nora said that you guy could give a workout regime.” Ruby said to one of the older girl.

The student looks down at Ruby and gave a small smile, sure kiddo just take a seat just right there and we will show you.”  
“Hey girls, red her wants to try out the special training set.”  
The other girls stated to move towards Ruby, taking there cloths off and letting there cocks and breast free.  
Ruby’s eye´s widen at the size of the older girls cock, the cock was bigger then her arm and much thicker. Two of the girl stood side by side Ruby waving the cock´s at her face.  
“Hey Red!! Ready for your protein shake?”  
“Let´s check your lung capacity while you guzzle it down.”  
“This is the last time I consider Nora´s workout regime.” Ruby thought to herself.  
One of the girl went in front of Ruby and push her cock towards Ruby´s mouth. “Oh c´mon don’t give me that pouty look, have a taste test first before you knock it.” She presses her throbbing cock at Ruby´s lips and without thinking of it Ruby stick out her tongue and lick the underside of the student’s cockhead. A drop of sweat ran down her face.  
“Show me that cute little face of yours and tell me what you think!” The student said as she moves her hand towards Ruby´s head taking a grip and pushing a few inches of it in Ruby´s mouth bulge her chin out.

Ruby push the cock out of her mouth and move down towards the girl balls and started to suck on them.  
“Aww. Whatsa matter, Red? You shy?”  
“This girl is getting on my nerves. Her and her huge di-ego!! Her stupid fat ego.” Even thought she said that she still licks the cock up and down, her face as starting to get red.  
“You´ve been slacking lately too, ya know? Your scores been dropping and we´d hate to see you drop this workout. So how about we-TAKE YOU UP TO PACE.” The older student said as she slams Ruby´s face down to her pelvis.  
“OHHGH!! MNFF!!” The air was knock out of her as the cock was suddenly force down her throat. She wetted herself so much that she was dripping through her spats.  
Ruby´s face was repeatably moved up and down, every now and then the older student went balls deep down her throat holding Ruby down against the base of her cock.  
“My throat! It´s so full.” Ruby tried to pull the cock out of her, but after just getting a few of the inches out she was stop by the student.  
“HEY, no one told you to push out”  
“N-No way it´s getting even bigger?! I can´t take any-  
“GET IN-THERE,” and with that the student slam Ruby´s face once again down to her pelvis.  
-MORE <3.

The more Ruby got face fuck the more she started to enjoy it. As spit and tear was covering her face her eyes started to change shape in to hearts.   
“Keep it up, Red I´m about to give you supplements! Every drop of it.” The student held Ruby down at the base of her cock and came.  
“I-It´s going straight into my stomach!” Ruby could feel how the cock throb and feel just how much cum was going down her stomach.  
“There´s so much coming out! It´s not stopping!!” Cum was running up of Ruby´s stomach as the students pull her cock out of her mouth.  
“Heh, that’s a good look on ya, Red”. The student said as she looks down at a cum drunk Ruby, as cum was still flowing out of her mouth.  
“But, we can´t have you wasting it all like that.” The student moved her hand towards Ruby´s nose and pinch it shut. “SO WE´LL HELP IT IN!” the student said as she thrusted herself balls deep once more inside of Ruby´s mouth. Forcing Ruby to lie down on her back. Ruby herself was climaxing once again.  
“AUGHH!! THAT´S IT” the student was cumming again. SWALLOW IT ALL THIS TIME OR I`M NOT PULLING OUT!”  
And Ruby did swallow it all, not that she had any choice.  
“Good girl, good girl” the student said as she pull he cock out and rested her balls on Ruby´s mouth forcing the poor girl to lick and suck on them.  
“Ohoh man, not a single drop wasted. You´re finally improving!”

As Ruby was sucking on the students balls, a another one move towards her and move her spats aside a bit so that she could see Ruby´s leaking pussy spreading it slightly.  
“OH god I couldn´t breathe,,, But it,,, i-it tasted so,,,”  
(Student 2) “Pull yourself together, Red!! We´re just getting started” she said as she push her cock over Ruby´s pussy and between Ruby´s thigh.  
“I´m so dead.”  
“H-hey listen, this has b-been fun and all but I think I gott-aAAAAA.”  
“Excuses aren´t getting you anywhere!” the second student said as she moved Ruby´s leg behind her back.  
“Now let´s stretch those hams.” Said the first student as she was behind Ruby and took her legs and move them down towards her head. Making Ruby lie down on the floor in a full Nelson position.  
“Whistle”, “look at that view! Ready to workout your core Red?” the second student said as she rested her cock on Ruby´s pussy.  
“N-not Really,,,,”  
“Well to be honest, you don´t have a say in the matter. Sooo let´s start with your first set ad see how you handle it. The second student said as she started to slap her cockhead on Ruby´s pussy. One, plap, two, plap, three, plap.  
Ruby couldn´t stand it she started to moan and wet herself.  
Once the second student got to three see started to slide her cock over Ruby´s pussy. Making the girl moan louder. Four, five, six.  
Ruby was now starting to physically shak as the first student moved her cock over Ruby´s face. Seven, eight.  
Nine, the second student had move her cockhead inside.  
“OH GOD OH GOD.”  
Ten, and with that the second student thrusted herself balls deep inside of Ruby´s pussy, pass her cervix and bulge her womb out. A clear bulge could be seen right over Ruby´s belly button. Making Ruby´s eye´s bulge out and moaning loudly.   
“Goddamn what a pussy, looking a bit pale but you took it all the way to the base like a CHAMP!”

The second student started to fuck Ruby making her moan as the cock repeatedly slam down on her.   
“What´s this enjoying yourself like the nasty bitch you are?!!” the second student said as she stops fucking Ruby and move her cock until only the head was at the entrees of Ruby´s pussy.  
“N-no I`m not-that´s-  
“ADMIT IT” the second student said as she once again went balls deep inside Ruby making her moan even more. The student fuck her in a good rhythm, one could clearly see the outline of the older student’s cock as she fuck Ruby.  
“Forgot about me already? Still lubed up from our last session.” The first student said as she moves behind Ruby´s head, moving her still wet cock over Ruby´s face.  
“Hah sorry about that gurl. I got pretty selfish hogging all this PORK.”   
“PORK”  
The second student moved her arms towards Ruby´s neck and use both of her hands to choke the poor girl.  
“Go on help yourself”  
“With pleasure”  
“TOO tight I`m,,,,I-I` m gonna pass out!! While they,,,they SKEWER ME!!”  
Both student hilted the cocks inside Ruby and lifting her of the floor with only there cocks as support, they were now spit roosting the smaller girl.  
“Like a FUCKING PIG!!!<3<3”  
The students got in to a rhythm moving in and out of Ruby slamming their cock balls deep in their respected holes.

They both keep slamming it down to the BASE! MY brain is turning in to MUSH<3<3!!!  
(S2) “Squeeze that shit some more! The harder you squeeze the tighter she gets down here.” And with that the first student started to choke Ruby.  
(S1)“AWW look at her, she´s shaking.”  
(S3) “Let me stiffen her up then” a third student said as she walks up to the first student that was fucking Ruby´s mouth.  
(S1) “Attagirl you´re making such an inviting face.”  
(S3) “Now paint this dick with you spit!!”  
Both the first and third student were now fucking Ruby´s mouth. Both their cocks were to big to go balls deep, but they got half of them inside her choking her with their cocks.  
Ruby could feel the cock in her pussy was throbbing and she knew that the student would soon cum.  
“OH no she´s about to burst any second,,, if she keeps going she might get me,,,

The student that was fucking Ruby´s pussy hilted herself and came inside Ruby´s womb.  
“PREGNANT” and with that Ruby move her legs around the waist of the girl that just came inside of her.  
“This is wrong and I know it´s wrong, so why,,,,why is it starting to feel so go-  
The two that were fucking her mouth came as well right down her throat in to her stomach.  
“-GOOD.” Ruby´s face was that of uther bliss, a cum bubble was coming out of her mouth and her eye´s was rolling up her skull.

But the three students wasn´t finish, they held on to Ruby as they had move their cocks out. The two that had fuck her mouth were now getting a hand job form Ruby, their cocks cover in cum and spit.  
C´mon Ruby get a hold of yourself.! Find your chance to leave already.! You can´t lose to these grossly thick, thick, THICK THROBING DI-. Ruby gave on of the cocks a deep kiss, covering her mouth in cum and her own spit.  
(S3) “Hey would ya look at that?”  
(S2) “You really are enjoying this aren’t you”   
(R) “ wuh,,? I uhmm..”  
(S2) “Tell you what if you be honest we´ll FUCK YOU UP ALL DAY. That is if you want.”

“ALL DAY” Ruby started to vigorously jerk off the two students.  
(S2) “Well, whaddya say?”. Think about it, Red a couple sincere lines will be your ticket for some more fun.”  
(S1) “Sound like a pretty good deal if you ask me.” As she slap her cock against Ruby´s butts check.  
(R) “I,,I want,,, mo-NGAHHHH!!!”  
(S1) “SPEAK UP!! We can´t hear you from down there!!!” As she smacks Ruby´s ass watching it vibrate.  
(R) “Mhm,,, more”  
(S1) More? More what huh?”  
(R) “Don’t say it!!” I,,,I want more-  
(S1) “HURRY IT UP!” more smacks against Ruby´s ass.  
(R) “Nghoo m-mohr mowhr pwease!!”

The student behind Ruby yank her up making her sit on the student’s cock.   
(S1) “Pwease? Aww that´s cute and all but that´s not what we asked for. Now let´s try one more time or you´re not getting any.   
(S2) “More what”  
(R) “More,,more DON´T. M-MORE DICKS FUCK ME MORE WITH YOUR FAT DICKS!!!” and with that Ruby had lost her mind.  
(S1) “See? Now that wasn´t so ha-  
(R) “THERE I SAID IT NOW HURRY UP AND FUCK ME!! KNOCK ME UP PUMP THOSE FILTHY DICKS IN ME UNTIL I PASS THE FUCK OUT!! FUHCK THE EVER-LOVING SHIT OUTTA ME!!!”  
(S1) “Alright sheesh hold on as second,” moves her hands and grabs Ruby´s tits. “Now you starting to freak me out”  
(R) “B-but, you guys said- AHH. The student behind her had line her cock up Ruby´s ass.  
(S1) “We know what we said, doesn’t seem like I need to ask, but are you ready for your second set?”  
(R) “J-just put it in already c´mon, c´mon.”  
(S1) “Listen I know you´re excited and all but you gotta loosen up-OOHH SHI!!!” Ruby had slide her ass all the way down on the students hilting herself and bulge her stomach out.  
(R) “Ohhh, like this?<3<3.  
(S1) “Man, you maybe a freak but we still gotta keep you in check. Now start grinding.”  
(R) “Yeeahhs, ma´am.” Ruby grinded and wiggle her ass.

The student started to fuck Ruby´s ass, making her moan loud. “OHHOHH, y-yesss!! Mhm-make mhe your f-fuchck-toy!!”  
The second student move so that her cock was facing Ruby´s mouth.  
(S2) “Come here sweetie. Your reward is waiting for you.”

Ruby egearliy lick the cockhead before she started to put in a few inches, jerking off the rest with her hands.  
(S2) “Yeah, that´s right. Make love to that dick, Red.  
(S1)” That´s the dick that got you pregnant so thank her for it with some deep cleaning.” She grab Ruby´s head forcing her to swallow some more of the cock.  
(S2) Oohf that´s it look at those eyes. How´s your pussy tast off my dick, huh?”  
(R) “HLK, BRLK, MNFK.” Ruby tried to swallow more cock.  
(S2)”Hmm? This isn´t enough and you need more? Bit of an overachiever for this workout y´know? But we´ll gladly support you,,,  
Both girl once again slam their cocks in Ruby´s hole the one that was fucking her mouth grab her head and held her down tightly.  
(S2)”,,,ALL THE WAY!!!

Ruby was sweating and gaging as she tried to keep the cock down her throat. She was sweating so much that you could see her tits through her training cloths. Her ass got slap, and she was force to suck on the one fucker her mouths nuts.  
(S2)” Look up at me, lemme see those eyes some more.” Ruby tried to look up, her eyes were tired, and tears were running down. The two students were staring to become rougher with her.  
(S2)” Don’t take those eyes off me.”  
(S1)” Man, listen to those sloppy, nasty noise as she drills that meat.”  
(S2)” Look at me as she pounds that fatass good. I don´t wanna miss that face when she nuts inside you.”

They started to go faster both their cocks where throbbing. (S1) “GET THAT PROTIN STRAIGHT IN YOUR BELLY!!!” they hilted and came a lot straight inside of Ruby´s belly.  
(S2) “Ughh, drain those nuts<3, keep swallowing.” The students grab Ruby´s head and pull her of a little from her cock so that she could see the girl´s eyes.  
(S2) “Ohh? Having truble keeping it in?” She pull Ruby completely off her cock making the girl sloppy licking her cock clean of cum and spit.  
(S2)”Unff,,, that´s it slurp up what´s left over like a good slut!”

Meanwhile the student that had fuck her ass was out of juice, her cock was limp and so she move away letting others take over. Three more student was coming to take her place.  
(R)“What,th- w-where’d they come from? There so many of them. H-hard and throbbing. Have all of them been watching me? Waiting,,,waiting there turn to,,,t-to,,,,  
(S2) “Hey, don´t start daydreaming on me and clean this up!!”  
(R)”Y-yes ma´am, Rape me.”  
They let Ruby slide down to the ground, she started to spread her cum filled ass.  
(R)“Mmm-heheh, inviting isn´t it? You girls do know it´s rude to keep a girl like me wating, right?”

The new student´s cocks started to throb violently.  
(R)”One of you man up already and take what´s yours.”  
(S3)”Don´t get cheeky on us you brat!” As she slam her cock in Ruby´s pussy going balls deep, making Ruby cry out in uther bliss.  
(S3)”Let me remind you of your place!!” She spread out Ruby´s ass so that one could see all the cum that floated inside of it.  
(S3)” Whistle” The girls really filled you up to the brim, haven´t they?” as she started to go down town on Ruby´s ass.  
(S3)” With the way you´re movin´ I´d say you want the same treatment down here too, huh? Well, lemme see you work for it then! Force your way into that baby room! Bash it in there!!”  
(R)”Ngag-hah! I´m gonna go stupide from your dick! Please put that cock milk where it belongs! Inside me oh-ohh god! I-I´m gonna cum, I gonna CUM!!!!!”

The new student´s hilted her cock inside Ruby´s womb and came hard.  
(R) “OOHH-OHH FUHHCK!!”  
(S3)”That´s the energy we´re looking for! Good thing too because we did promise you All Day, and we got a special set for you.”

The student move Ruby so that she was lying on her back against the student, spreading Ruby´s legs.  
(S3)”A bit of advanced set, but we´ve loosened you enough don´t you think? She said as another student came and line her cock against Ruby´s pussy as the one that was holding her down line her cock up against Ruby´s ass.

Both thrusted their cock inside Ruby, sandwiched her between them making her moan. One of them moved her hand towards Ruby´s mouth putting her finger inside of it making Ruby gag a little.  
(S3)” YOU´RE OUR PROPERTY NOW.” The fuck Ruby without mercy for over her 30 min bottom her asshole out and making her sweat even more and her nipples poking out.  
(S3)” Whoever this Rose girl is, she´s a pretty good fuck!”  
(S4)” Wait you don´t know who she is? That´s the leader of team RWBY.”  
(S3)”No shit HAHAH!!! Some leader, nothing but fuckmeat now. Oh well who´s next?”  
(R)OH FUCK YES THERES MORE!!”

Two new student´s to over.  
(S5)”Face down ass up, bitch, it´s our turn and I have been waiting too long. You want this too, don´t you.” She slam Ruby´s face down on the sixth student´s chest.  
(S5)”ANWSER” she yelld as she went balls deep in Ruby´s ass while the other went for her pussy.  
(R)”NGHHAHHH, I-I do, I do! GHAHH I want this!! MNGHHGHH!!! TH-this, this is the only thing-NGHH Fffit for a dirty girl like me!!”

They fuck her again with out mercy for over a hour before they started to get tired.  
(R)”Wha-? Wait why´d she stop?

The girls that was fucking her pull their cocks out of Ruby, the one that fuck her ass let her cock on Ruby´s ass.  
(R)” What´s the matter? Ran out of steam big girl? Need a little motivation?” Ruby started to grind her ass against the cock. “How´s this hmmm”  
(S4) “It´s my turn”   
(R)” Your turn? What’re you-you´re already,,,ohhhh I getcha hehe.”

Ruby stood up and turn around facing the girl rubbing the students cock until it got hard again.  
(R) You wanna knock me up too?” Ruby sat down so that the cock was between her buttchecks and started to grind it up and down.  
(R) “Mnn,,,you want to put a baby in me that badly huh?” The cock got harder and started to throb.  
(R)”Ohh is that a yes? Unff shit that´s getting real thick.”  
Ruby started to move so that she was line up with her pussy against the students cockhead.  
(R)”Gussed I tugged the right strings. Go ahead break this pussy further”,,, Ruby slam herself down on the cock. ”MNGHH that´s it!!!”   
The student feel down and was now lying down on the floor exhausted form her previous time fucking Ruby.  
(R)”Ohh was that too much for you? Fuhck look at how much was in me,” Ruby lifted her body until only the cockhead was still in her showing just how much of her pussy juice was covering the cock.  
(R)”Hey wasn´t that enough motivation? C´mon on daddy fuck this bitch up already!! Or did you bite off more than you can ch-

And all of the sudden the student started to fuck Ruby vigorously going balls deep and holding Ruby down against her body.   
(S4) Awh was that ‘too much for you’? TCH dumb bitch thinks she can be a teasing dom.” She spread out Ruby´s so that a new student could clam it.  
(S2)”Arrogant whores like you piss me off.” She said as she put her cock in Ruby´s ass as both readying them self to fuck her again.  
(S2)”And you´re too easy to be acting that way.” Both hilted their self in making Ruby moan.  
(S2)”See that? A couple thrusts and that nasty attitude is wiped clean.” The fuck her in a brutal rhythm bulge Ruby´s belly out.  
(S4)”Can someone like you even be a leader of anything, when you give in that quick? We´re gonna need a newer tighter hole after were done with you.”   
(S2)”Now that you mention it, what´s your sister up to, Red?”

They stop fucking her and the one fucking her pussy started to move her cock out.  
(R)” ‘Pant’ ‘pant’ “W-what about her?”  
(S4)”What scared we might touch blondie?”  
(S2)”Or are you a lil´ jealous were thinkin´ about her?”  
(R)” Wha-a-aren’t I enough!? These are mine!!! S-she can find other girls to fuck with.”  
(S2)”Hah jealous it is, no offense Red,but-“

The other student line her cock along the other ones cock and both were now fucking her ass stretching it out. Utterly destroying Ruby´s mind as she got brutally ass fuck.  
(S4)” You´re getting a little too loose for us.”  
(S2)”Besides with her fat ass how could ordinary cocks satisfy her?”  
(S4)”She´s going to shake those baby-bearing hips for dick”  
(S2)”That meathole sister of yours will be nothing but a tool for breeding!!”

Both was getting closer to cum.  
(S2)”Fuck just thinking about it makes me wanna nut!!!”  
Both of them slam their cocks balls deep and came hard inside Ruby.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra had decided to not return the republic city, she was tired to of her role as the avatar. So when she left the water nation she took another boat that took her to a remote city far away from the rest of the world. However she had spend all of her money, with no other choose she was force to sell her body to the men, women and futas in the city. She had been in the city for a little more then a month and so far she enjoy it, she was getting a lot of money and she did´t leave any customer unsatisfied. Right now standing outside her usually spot dress in a miniskirt, fishnet, high heels and a bikini top.  
She could already fell that this was going to be a good night, there was something in the atmosphere that told her that people would wanna spend a lot of money tonight and Korra knew that most of that would go to her and her. And it did´t take long before a band of young men corner her over and demanded her spred her legs for them, something she was happy do as long as they paid up. Once they did they lifted her skirt and two of them started to fuck her holes while they other two stuff her mouth, in this city it was the general rule to she prostitutes getting fuck in the street so no one that walk by did anything to stop then. When Korra was done with the four guys another group came over and demand the same treatment, and once again a soon as they paid she aloud them to fuck her.  
Most of the night went by like this until a rather tall woman came up to her.  
“Whistle, damn you a good looking whore, how much do you charge for a gangbang?”  
“300 per person and an extra 400 for cumming inside me, since I guess that you or your friends are going to do that.”  
“Mmm we sure are, but you are a little bit pricey for how many we are going to be, tell you what if me and my friend´s gives you the fucking of you life we paid half of that.”  
“Half!!! your crazy thinking if I I I I,,  
Korra lost her words as the woman took her hand and move it towards her crotch, wen Korra just felt the size she lost her words. If the others were as big as her then she might take up on that offer.  
“Hehe I can see that you like it and the best part, I´m not even hard and my friends is as big as me.”  
“T-That can´t be true, you must at lest be half erect.” The woman just shake her head. “Mmm tell you what of you are as big as you clam then I will you give you a free blowjob and then we can go and she you friend.”  
“Sure whore.”  
Korra kneel down and unbuckle the woman´s pants, as she pull them down she could´t believe what she was seeing. In front of her was the biggest cock she had ever seen, it was easily over 25 inches big and that was just when it was limp. It was also fat and veiny, Korra took her arm and held it up against that monster of a cock, it was thicker then her bicep she was wondering if she could take it but she really wanted to try. And does balls of her was bigger then orange´s and she could see them pulse and that they were close to burst, indicating that her customer had´t cum for some days.  
“Hehe yeah I know its big, but less looking and more sucking.”  
Korra gulp as she lifted the cock, god it was heavy she needed to use both her arms and even then she could barely lift it. But she got it up to her mouth and she manage to get a few inch of it in her mouth, but just the head was so fat the she felt full in her mouth already.  
“Oh that´s nice whore, I was hoping that you could take it a little deeper consider you seem like you could take it, guess I was wrong.”  
Korra did´t like what she was hearing, to prov her wrong she took a few more inches. The cock was now in her throat and she was having hard to breath.  
“That´s more what I talking about but you still need to go deeper.” The huge futa grab the back of Korra´s head and push her down to the base of her cock, Korra panic and started to slam her fist against the thighs of the futa. But it had little affect, and she stop when she felt something inside her throat. The cock was growing in length and girth and Korra was reminded that she had taking it in is limp state and now she was felling just how big this cock was. Her jaw was aching and she could feel her lunges being push to the side to make way for the cock, it was bulge out both her neck and stomach like crazy she was surpries that she had´t pass out yet. And it was at that moment Korra was back to reality as she was choking out as her eyes tears up, she needed air now so she tried to push away put she did´t have any strengths left and the owner of the monster cock did´t seem to wanting to pull out yet.  
“Hehe problem breathing, don´t worry.” The futa pull her cock out slowly so that Korra could get a really good taste of that cock. When it was out Korra cough heavily, her eyes widen when she saw what she had just had in her body. It was over 30 inches big and thick as her thighs.  
“So do you wanna get fuck by this and 20 other cocks big as this whore.”  
20 cocks that was big as this, Korra´s mind could´t wrap around that. She wanted to say no since she nearly died from just one of these, but still she really wanted to get fuck by that many and big cocks.  
“S-Su-Sure.” Korra stuttered as she follow the futa. They walk down to the harbor and on board a big cargo ship. When Korra look around she saw that the various futas was quite muscle and tall at around 7 or so feet.  
“Hey girls we got a nice girl here that can take our cocks, so let´s fuck her up.”  
Soon Korra was surrounded by tall and beefy futas with had cocks that could kill her but she was really horny since she had taken that big cock earlier.  
“Wow what a cute.”  
“Fuck that ass looks nice to fuck.”  
“What are we waiting for let´s just fuck her.”  
And with that multiple arms grab Korra and lifted her, she could she several cocks being pull out and true to the words of the earlier´s futas word, they were as big as her.  
“C-Ca-Can we t-take iAAHGHAGHGAHHA.  
Korra was silent´s as a cock was shove down her throat knocking out the air in her, two other cocks was shove in her wet pussy and asshole, when the cock enter her ass her whole body were shaking as she tried to adjust to the size. All the cocks were bulging her stomach out as well as her throat. The futas started to fuck her hard and Korra was powerless to do anything as she was being push around like a useless sex toy. Her hands were use to jerk off two cock, Korra thought that she was going to break and it look like that some of the futas did´t want to wait.  
“Hey move aside I want to fuck that ass as well.  
“Common I bet that whore can take more then one cock inside her.”  
“Calm down girls this whore can easily take more cock just move aside so that every one can have a chance, go for that ass.”  
And soon Korra was stuff with even more cocks, two more crammed inside her pussy, another one manage to get inside her mouth, and amazingly three manage to fit inside her ass. Korra´s mind was going crazy as she could´t handel everything that was happening, soon one of them in her mouth slam herself home and came a gallons worth of cum inside her bulge her stomach. The one that came pull her cock out and was soon replace by another one. For hours Korra was being fuck by futas and replace as soon as they came inside her. When they were done they drop her on the floor, Korra was cover in cum as well as full of it to the breaking point, her eye´s were rolled up inside her skull and her tongue was hanging out. Her asshole was a gaping twitching mess filled with cum and was´t going to be able to returen to normal for awhile.  
“Hey whore you ok?” The one that had brought her from the city said as she gave Korra a few slap with her hand.  
“Agha hgagh.” Was all Korra could say.  
“Good becasue our boss really want to meet you and that ass of your´s.”  
Korra could´t respond to that but as she was being pull up by the biggest woman she had ever seen she was shock at what she was seeing. The boss of this crew were close to 10 feet tall and her cock was the biggest of them all at 50 inches long and thicker then her thighs.  
“Mmm I see you girls has prepared her hole for me, how lovely.” And with that Korra´s ass was fuck and ruin to oblivion ass for hours ass the boss was relentless with her. What little sanity she had left was being literary fuck away by that huge cock and when the boss came she came more then what most of the futas had done. She was once again drop to the floor and the one that had find her kneel down next to her.  
“Hey whore, since you took our cock so good we got an offer to you, how would you like to be our personal cock whore for the rest of you life. Every day we while fuck you and fill you up with cum and you while never have to pay for anything how does that sound.”  
All Korra could do was to give a slow node, and when she did the whole crew cheered as the pick her up again. It was time for round two and Korra could´t be happier in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven woke up one morning with a really hard morning wood, she spend a few min trying to jerk her cock off but she quickly found it not to be working. Thinking on how to fix this, Raven got an idea on how she could fix her morning wood and have some fun on the side. Raven open a portal a small one that lead to her daughter Yang´s room. Looking through it Raven could see that Yang was sleeping with her mouth open, Raven smile as she move the portal closer to Yang´s face and push her cock through the portal and in to Yang´s mouth. Raven moan a little as she felt Yang´s warm wet mouth around her glance and how that tongue was semantically licking it. Raven push more of her cock down Yang´s throat and started to slowly face fuck her and Raven was loving it. She kept going until she came but Yang was about to wake, so Raven quickly pull her cock out and close her portal. Yang was just utter confuse to how she got cum in her mouth and face. Raven meanwhile was having fun and decided to that she was gonna do this some more.   
Later that day when Raven felt horny again she open her portal and saw that Yang on the floor trying to get something under the bed, leaving her huge ass out in the opening as she shorts and panties was hanging rather short. Raven once again move her portal close and shoved her cock down Yang´s ass earning a yelp from her daughter who was confuse to what was happening. Yang move away from the bed and look behind her but could´t see anyone but the feeling that something was in her ass was still there, but when she look down she did´t see anything. Raven had pull out in the last second and was watching from her small portal how her daughter was looking for something. However Raven was still horny and wanted to fuck with her daughter some more. So she open a new portal in Yang´s shorts this time right under her pussy and ram her cock in it making Yang yelp again as her pussy was instantly filed with cock. Raven moan as she felt her daughter´s walls hugging her huge cock and was squeezing it and trying to milk her for all of her cum.  
Yang meanwhile was drooling and moaning as she felt that she had a huge dildo, she felt to the floor wrapping her hands around her pussy trying to feel what ever it was that was fucking her pussy, but she could´t feel anything beside that was was close to cumming. Raven meanwhile came filling her daughter up with her cum and then she pull out and close the portal leaving Yang to be there on the floor with out cumming. For the rest of the day Yang would feel something entering her ass or pussy and fucking her and cumming in her before she could cum and it was frustrating her to no end. She try to cum herself by fingering her pussy and ass but she could´t. Raven back at her camp was happy and was gonna do this again some day but for now she was just taking it easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Pyrrha was walking down the street of Vale she was going to buy some snacks for the movie night that her team would have tonight, but just as she was rounding around the corner she bump into some one. Looking down she saw a multi hair/eye color girl sitting on her ass. The girl look lose and afraid as she look up to Pyrrha   
“Oh my I so sorry are you ok.” Pyrrha said as she reach out her hand to the girl. The girl nod her head and took the hand and pull herself up.  
“Again I´m so sorry i did´t see you, my name is Pyrrha what´s yours?”  
Neo just did some hand sign around her throat sowing that she could´t talk.  
“Oh my your mute that must be awful, tell you want I left my scroll back at my room in Beacon. Come with me back and you can use it to communicate by texting on it with me, you can also stay at use until you feel comfortable leaving.”  
Neo´s eye´s lit up and she smiled as she took Pyrrha´s hand and follow her back to Beacon. However unknowns to Pyrrha Neo was merely pretending to be lost and afraid, she was struggling to just hid the massive smiled she had as she was thinking about what she was going to do with the red hair champion. When they came back to team JNPR´s dorm room they were all alone. Pyrrha was walking to her nightstand to pick up her scroll but was hit over her head and was knock out, when she woke up she was tied up against her bed lying on her back naked and gag with her own panties. As she struggle to be free she saw Neo standing at the foot of the bed naked with a huge cock almost touching the floor, it was thick as leg with fat veins covering all of it thick as a finger. There was also a pair of heavy smooth balls hanging down they were the size of grapefruit. Neo walk up to Pyrrha and went up on the bed and then she lifted her cock and drop it on Pyrrha´s stomach, the girl emitted a muffle sound as the air was knock out of her form the sheer weight of it and it was´t even hard yet. She move up until the tip was touching Pyrrha´s nose tips forcing her to breath in the musky smell and the precum that was leaking from it. Pyrrha was started to get lightheaded as the smell was so strong that it also made her wet despise how much she did´t want to do this.   
Neo was just smiling as she pull her still soft cock to Pyrrha´s mouth and push it inside forcing her to swallow her own panties in the process, Pyrrha was chocking as her wet fabric and that cock were blocking her airway. Tears where running down her chin as more and more cock was push inside her, however her eyes widen up as she felt that cock throb inside her and grow to its full harden state. Neo´s cock grow to impossible thick size almost breaking her jaw it was pushing her lungs almost crushing them up against her ribs, there was a muffle scream coming from her as she was in pain but all that did was giving Neo more pleasure. From the outside one could clearly see a bulge shape of a cock going all the way down just past Pyrrha belly button, even then she was´t fully hilted inside Pyrrha but enough for her starting to face fuck her. There was a slow place she she pull in and out of her cock since Pyrrha was so tight, the amazonian´s eyes were rolled up her skull and she was cumming hard spewing all over the bed every min or so when Neo was fucking her throat. Her brain was breaking down as she could´t handel all the cockmeat inside her. Neo pull back and then with all of her strength push down her cock all the way in and resting her balls on Pyrrha´s face as she cum inside her. Pyrrha could feel those heavy cum sack pules as they releasing their white jelly thick cum inside her stomach blotting it up until there was no more room in it and it travel upwards shooting out of her nose and from her mouth covering Neo´s cock and nutsack in her own thick cum. Neo slowly pull her cock out watching as Pyrra was cumming whenever an inch was leaving her, when there was only her head left she had to use some brute force to pull it out with a wet loud pop.   
But Neo was´t done she drag her cock down all the way until she was down to Pyrrha´s asshole. she push two of her finger inside in order to loosing it up a little. Pyrrha was coming back to reality as she felt something that was poking inside her ass. As she look down she saw Neo with her huge bitch breaker readying herself to push it in her.  
“N-no-ple-plea-please -you -will-break me” she said in a hoarse voice.  
Neo just ignored her plea and push some of her huge girlmeat inside Pyrrha watching as her back arch pushing herself up and screaming out in pain as her organs are being rearrange to make space for Neo´s cock as she push more and more of it inside. When she got enough of it inside she started to fuck her, unlike when she fuck her mouth in a slow pace she was now fucking her fast and hard slamming herself home making Pyrrha´s fat ass cheek wobble as Neo´s pelvis made contact with it. Pyrrha herself was moaning crazy as her brain finally gave up and was just taking in the massive pleasure that she was receiving, she was cumming once more all over Neo´s washboard stomach and cock.  
“P-p-ple-please fuc-fuck me- mor-more with t-that HUGE COCK OF YOUR`S.” Pyrrha scream out as wanted more.  
And more she was going to get as Neo went as hard as she could pushing as much of her incredible girlmeat inside Pyrrha before she cum swelling her stomach out once more until il look like she was going to burst. For the next hours Neo would fuck Pyrrha´s ass and mouth until she felt that she had only one orgasm left to give and she had save that for Pyrrha´s pussy, she line her cock up against it and push it in with out any problem since Pyrra was so wet that she could easily shove her cock inside Pyrrha´s slick tight wall and pushing her womb up to her throat. She fuck her without any mercy, making Pyrrha scream in pleasure and cumming non-stop. She was so loud that non of them noticing when Jaune walking, he barley manage to say a word before he was silent as Pyrrha scream again as she was recveing the biggest orgasm in her life as Neo came inside her womb knocking her up.


	5. Chapter 5

“Please miss Goodwitch can´t you just let me join Beacon earlier mister Ozpin said it was fine.”  
“I don´t care what Ozpin said, here is where I set my foot down. I wont let a child join Beacon two years earlier, its too dangerous.”  
“Please.”  
“NO.”  
Ruby sight and stood up, using her semblance she to bend Glynda and bind her at the table. She then remove the woman´s skirt´s, ripe a hole in her stockings and remover her panties.  
“YOUNG LADY WHAT DO YO-   
Ruby silent Glynda by shoving the older woman´s panties into her mouth, she then lifted her own skirt and move her thong out of the way so that her monster cock could be free.  
“Sorry miss Goodwitch but I really want to join Beacon and since you want to just listen to mister Ozpin´s order then I will have to fuck you until your mind is broken.”  
Glynda thrash around at the last words and when she felt something big and heavy hitting her ass cheek, her asshole twitch a little as Ruby rub her cockhead agains Glynda´s asshole.  
Ruby line up and push her cock inside Glynda´s ass moaning at how tight her ass was.   
“Oh fuck how can a big ass be so tight, seriously have you never been fuck here or what.” Ruby said as she push more and more of her cock in Glynda. There was a tump sound as she push out Glynda´s stomach so much that it she had hit the table hard. Glynda could´t think straight as her ass and organs was being move and strach out by Ruby´s humongous cock, she did´t know how long it was but it seem to be endless since the girl just kept pushing in more and more.  
However eventually Ruby stop once she had push all of her cock inside Glynda, there was a huge out line of her cock going from Glynda´s ass to her breast. Ruby rested her large and swallow balls on Glynda´s pussy letting them get coated in her pussy juice.  
“Ready to get fuck like you have never before.” Ruby said as she started to fuck Glynda using her semblance so that she could fuck Glynda like a jackhammer, the table creak as she went balls deep and it was´t long before it broke and the both feel to the floor. But that did´t stop Ruby form fucking Glynda she just kept going watching as the old woman came multiple times, hours pass by and Ruby had yet cum but Glynda had cum so much that her mind was gone. Soon however Ruby came and she filled up Glynda so much that her cum shot out of her mouth covering the floor in spunk, Glynda was blotet up once Ruby move her cock out.  
“So miss Glynda can I join Beacon now.”  
“Eehehe ahagh”  
“I will take that as a yes, well see you at school then bye.”


	6. Chapter 6

Summer, Raven, Kali and Willow had gather for an all night out in Vale, it had been a awhile since the moms of team RWBY had meet each other and they were determinant to have some fun together. Team RWBY had have a tough week with test and mission and had decided to go out and have some fun times at Jr´s club, however along the way they ran in to their mothers.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE” they mothers and daughters said to one another when they saw each other, there was a long silent before Summer answer.  
“Eh you see girls we were gonna go out since it has been so long since we saw each other, we did´t have any plan running in to you four.”   
“Hehe yeah we was thinking of taking a night outs since we had such a tough week.” Ruby said.  
“Maybe we should all just go together might be fun, we have´t been able to see you for sometimes.” Kali said as suggestion.  
“Sounds ok with me” Yang said to which everyone else agree and they all follow Yang to Jr´s bar, Jr were a little shock to see Yang walk in with her mother and he was sure that the night would end badly for him if someone took up the fight that had happen when they first meet. Luckily that did´t happen as long as he serve them drink for a discount Yang whisper to him.  
The girls split up with there mothers and walk all over the bar, showing them what they usually did when they were here.   
Blake took her mother to the dance floor and it did´t take long before most of the men dancing close them got hypnotisey by the two women´s amazing assess. Some of them manage to walk up to them and started to talk and dance with them, both Blake and Kali though that they were very nice to them. So when the where ask if they wanted to have some fun on the side line they said yes without any question. Blake and Kali were now on the side hidden by men and the music was much louder making their moans unheard by anyone not walking by. Blake were taking 3 cocks in her ass while two in her pussy, she was moaning and drooling as the five men fucking her were pistoning in and out of her. Kali meanwhile was taking 5 cocks in her ass stretching it out to the breaking point and three in her pussy and sucking on one. She was cumming every min or so from getting fuck by eight men using her like a common whore and she love it.  
Yang meanwhile took her mother to her favorite twin fuck toys Miltia and Melanie, the twin were just like Jr shock to see Yang´s mother and they were scared of her.  
“Ok girls you don´t need to be afraid of her if you just make her have a good time.” Yang said. The twin look at each other and breath out a little and then they pull their cocks out. Raven and Yang lick at the sight and Raven walk to Miltia since she was slightly bigger then her sister and then push that cock inside her pussy and started to ride her. “You better be rough with me or else I will break you” Raven said to the futa sub which made her go faster and harder, Yang meanwhile was fine getting her ass fuck by Melanie.  
Weiss and Willow were sitting at the bar drinking and talking with one of Jr´s employees, the two rich women had gotten drunk fairly quickly and wanted to give the bartender a nice tip, in the form of sucking him of behind the counter while he did his job. Willow was deepthroating his cock while Weiss were sucking on his nuts taking them in her mouth one at the time.  
Ruby had taken Summer to the back stage of the bar were there was a gloryhole section, Summer was shock that her sweet daughter was such as slut but she would be lying to say that this did´t turn her on. The two women walking to a stall and it did´t take long before the stall was full of cocks for the two slutty women to suck on. Thorough out the night the girls and their mothers would fuck and suck on cocks until dawn came up and they walk home, promise to get together next week for another night out.


	7. Chapter 7

Pyrrha was not enjoying the new transfer student that had come to Beacon, the girl that was basically Yang but with brown hair, slightly bigger tits and not so hot headed, had been showing a more slutly side when ever she was around Jaune. She would bend over letting him see her cleavage or ass while talking with him. And Pyrrha was tired of having this slut think that she could take her man, however she knew how to get rid of this girl and leave Jaune all for herself.  
It was no secret for the girls around Beacon that Glynda Goodwitch was a futa and that the professor was needing someone to fuck, so Pyrrha went to her and told her about Tifa how good it would be for the professor to fuck a bimbo slut like Tifa with those big tits and great ass, how good her cock would feel having those tight walls around it milking her. Before Pyrrha left the room she could see that Glynda was rock hard and on the breaking point on just legging it to Tifa and fuck her where she stood. Instead Glynda call Tifa to her office, Pyrrha would return to the office to have her own fun with the bimbo slut but she was going to let her teacher have a first go.  
Tifa had barely close the door to the office when she was pull towards Glynda, the milf teacher rip her clothes apart and held her down at her desk putting her head at the edge of the desk and forcing her mouth open. Tifa´s eyes widen when she saw that massive angry throbbing cock that hang between Glynda´s legs as well dose massive balls that was pulsing waiting to release their with thick goo. Glynda just shove the tip inside Tifa´s mouth and then ram all of it down and started to face fuck her hard enough to almost break the desk with every impact.  
“FFFFUUUCCCKKKK I NEEDED THIS TAKE IT YOU FUCKING SLUT CHOKE ON MY FUCKING COCK YOU WORTHLESS BITCH.” Glynda scream as she just kept on slamming herself balls deep inside Tifa´s mouth making a bulge all the way to her bellybutton. Tifa was on the brink of passing out, those heavy balls were slapping her face and when ever those balls hit her nose she could smell the musky smell from them making her body hotter and making her wet, she was leaking her juice all over Glynda´s desk. This was making Glynda angrier and made her go even harder, breaking the desk forcing Glynda to held Tifa up by her head. She did´t stop when she eventually came pumping gallons of cum inside Tifa´s stomach blotting it up like a balloon, Glynda just kept fucking her not noticing that Pyrrha came back with some metal sex toy.  
“Hello miss Goodwitch don´t let me disturb you keep fucking that bimbo slut, I here just to have my own fun with her before you break her mind.” Pyrrha said as she put the toys down and kneel next to Tifa. “So slut lets see how you lower holes can handle these.” Pyrrha said as she push baseballs size metal balls inside Tifa´s ass deeply until she could see some bulge inside the girl´s stomach amongst all the cum. She only stop when all 5 balls were inside her and then she shoved metal dildos inside her pussy, she then use her semblance to move all these metal toys inside Tifa making her moan through Glynda´s cock and kick wildly as the toys were moving and forming in different ways going inside her ovaries and hitting her eggs or going inside her bloodstream making hurting her a little.  
All of this was to much for Tifa as she was cumming all over the floor with such a force that some of the toys was shoot out of her pussy, she was also doing her hardest to push out the once in her ass but she was having trouble doing so. Her eyes were rolling up her skull as she was loosing her mind to the pleasure from these two women that wanted nothing but break her. Once Glynda came for the second time and pull her cock out she lifted the slightly broken brawler girl and line her cock against the use and broken hole that was Tifa´s pussy and ram her cock balls deep and started to fuck her just as hard she had done with her mouth ignoring the metal toys that was still in the hole.  
“Fuck so good I need this, thank you miss Nikos for telling me about this cumslut she is perfect.”  
“No problem professor Goodwitch, I will be leaving you two now there is someone that I need to meet.”Pyrrha said as she left the two.  
The rest of the day Pyrrha was letting Jaune fuck her until non of them could walk anymore, for Tifa however she was´t done even after Glynad had fuck her non-stop for 5 hours and cumming gallons of cum inside until she was sure that she was pregnant. Glynda love her new fuck toy and she did´t want to stop fucking her until her balls were drain, which they were after another 4 hours. The next day the students could see a very happy Pyrrha holding hand with Jaune and in classes they could see a cum filled up girl under Glynda´s desk sucking on her cock.


	8. Chapter 8

Glynda sigh out with a relive as the clock in her office show that it was midnight, it was´t easy for her going all around day in and day out as the beautiful but strict teacher around Beacon. To do that she needed energy and the best source of said energy came from her students, just one night fucking them would give her the energy that she needed to keep her disguise up during the day. Not even Ozpin knew of her true identity. As Glynda sat in her chair her skin started to turn a dark shade of purple and her wings and tail started to grow back. Her legs changes as well, they grow longer and her feet change so that they look like real high heels shoes. Her clothes also chance, her normal clothes turn in to a black bra and a thong that barely could contain her monstrous cock and balls. Her breast grow as well to be big as E-cup. After she had finish changing she moan as she grope her huge breast and rub her cock through her thong. She then move up from her chair and gently walk out to the halls of Beacon and move towards the student´s dorm room, she knew which one that was going to be her victim for tonight.  
In team RWBY there was quite, all girl were sleeping deeply, so nobody notice when Glynda walk in to there room. With out making any sound she walk over to Weiss bed and gently touch the girl´s head and watch´s as the girl slowly woke up to grog out of her mind to know what was happening. Glynda wrap her tail around her waist and walk over to a chair and sat down and pull her thong away letting her foot monster cock out a let that it slap Weiss face. The cock was thicker then a soda can and precum were running down it and on to Weiss face. The heir just smile and lick that cock clean of precum and then she started to lick the head and take it down her tight small throat gaging a little. For Weiss she seeing the person that was her dream prince/princess instead of Glynda and her huge cock. As long as Glynda kept her hand on Weiss head then the heir´s head then she would be in this dream like stage. Weiss took more and more of Glynda´s cock until she started to bob up and down on it, precum were shooting down Weiss throat painting it white and it came in such a huge amount that Weiss´s belly were slightly bulging out a little. Glynda was moaning as she was enjoying this, she always did enjoying getting her cock deepthroat, but what she enjoyed even more was fucking her victim´s hole. So she pull Weiss of her cock and lifted her up and remove Weiss panties and then Glynda ram her cock inside Weiss pussy breaking her hymen and pushing her womb out making out a huge bulge in Weiss stomach. Weiss´s face was pure ecstasy as she rub the bulge giggling a little as she went up and down on it. Both Glynda and Weiss were moaning as Glynda was fucking her now hard.  
“Mm please breed me, knock me up.” Weiss said still thing it was the love of her life fucking her and not her teacher that was fucking her for energy to stay hidden. Glynda kept fucking Weiss bashing her cock against those womb walls until she felt her cock throb and with a few more thrust she slam Weiss down on her base and came gallons of cum inside Weiss filling her up with so much cum that she look pregnant. Weiss also came and that was Glynda wanted, she could rob the girl of the energy that she needed. After both of them had finish cumming Glynda led Weiss back and to her bed, she then she kiss her and let the girl go back to sleep. Glynda herself walk out of the room and back to her own dorm to get her own sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Yang had been nervous meeting Blake´s parents for the first time, however she quickly learn that they both were warm hearted people and they were soon welcome in to dinner. Currently she was sitting at the dinner table and talk with Kali as they waited for Blake and Ghira to join them.  
“So Yang how are you liking it so far her in Menagerie?”  
“Oh it´s very nice, I mean some people look at me with that look of disbelief but I can understand why. Other then that everything is good.”  
“That´s nice hearing Yang,” Kali stood up and walk up to Yang. “Yang I heard from Blake that you are a special kind of girl.” Kali purr as she move her hand under Yang´s pants and stroke her cock. “Ohh your a big one aren´t you.”   
Yang could do nothing but be shock over what Kali was doing, she wanted to tell her to stop but it felt so good.  
“Miss Belladonna what ar-  
Yang was cut of as Kali put her finger over her mouth, “Shh be quiet Yang I go something special for you.” Kali said as she kneel under the table removed Yang´s pants and started to suck her cock.  
Yang bit down her lip as she tried to not emit as sound from just how good Kali´s blowjob was, well know she knew where Blake got her skill from. But no matter how good it felt she did´t want this right now but before she could tell Kali to stop Blake and Ghira enter the dinning room.   
“Yang were´s Kali? Ghira ask.  
Yang started to panic over what would happen if Blake and her dad found out that Kali was currently sucking her of, so she muster as much confidences she could.  
“She said that she was going to the bathroom.” Yang said rather quickly so that she would´t lose her voice or go high pitch.  
“Mmm odd, but I guess that fine we will just have to start earlier.”  
Blake and Ghira sat down and soon the three of them where eating, Yang had to make sure that she was´t moaning or shaking as she tried to hid just how good Kali made her feel,. But it was getting harder and harder as she was closing in to cum.  
“So Yang, Blake told me that you drive a custom motorbike. Did you make it yourself?”  
“Ehe, sorry what did you say?  
“I said did you build you bike yourself.”  
“Oh ehe, well not really. It was my dad´s first I jusAAh.  
Kali squeeze on of Yang´s big ball.  
“Is everything okay Yang?   
“Yeaheverythingisfinejustpulledamuscule.”   
Blake and Ghira just look at her. “Where is Kali she should be back already, you girls wait here I will go up and look for her.” And with that Ghira left the table.  
Yang was starting to get red as it was almost impossible for her not to scream out in euphoria, she was so focus on the blowjob Kali was giving her that she did´t notices Blake was standing next to her.  
“You know its a miracle that dad can´t hear you down there mom.” Before Yang could registat what was happening Blake already under the table and joining her mother and was giving her girlfriend a dubble blowjob.  
Now that both the cat girls where worshiping her cock and Ghira was´t in ear shot, Yang could finally release her moan. She still kept it low just in case, she then grab both the kitten´s and force Kali to take her down to base and Blake to suck on her balls. It was´t long until she cum sending most of it down Kali´s throat, she pull out and shot the rest of her loads in to Blake´s mouth. Blake then returen to her sit and Kali walk to her while Yang put her cock back. And i wad good that she did because Ghira came back at just that moment.  
“Their you are Kali I was looking for you upstairs but you were´t there.”  
“Oh I just finish as you walk by, now let´s eat I starving.” As she said does words she gave Yang a quick wink and then she started to eat.


End file.
